As computers and computer networks become more and more able to access a variety of dynamic web-based content, people are demanding more ways to obtain that content. Specifically, people now expect to have access, on the road, in the home, or in the office, to dynamic content previously available only from a permanently-connected personal computer hooked to an appropriately provisioned network. They want to view web pages from their personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, and palm tops. They also want all of this web page content when traveling, whether locally, domestically, or internationally, in an easy-to-use, portable device.
To view the content, a user can launch a web browser on a portable device. Portability generally requires a device small in size, which in turn limits the screen area available for displaying content. This limitation may require the portable device to reduce web page content to an illegible or unrecognizable state when displayed on a small screen. Alternatively, the content may be displayed at a larger size, but a user must scroll to see some parts of the content. Additionally, if a link to a web page is provided in a first application on the portable device, a user's selection of the link first launches a web browser before the web page can be displayed.